Utter Confusion
by dont poke elmo
Summary: Hermoine finds herself falling for the worst possible person, Draco Malfoy. And when she tells Harry about it he'll do anything to keep them apart. What will Hermione do when she realizes that she holds both Harry and Draco under her spell?
1. Chapter 1

dontpokeelmo: This is my first fic, so I hope you will enjoy it. Please review, I would like to hear your comment's and opinions, but don't be too harsh. Remember I'm just starting out on this, and future chapters may be based on the contents of reviews. Thanks.  
  
*Hermione's Point of View*  
  
Confusion. Utter confusion, and she didn't like it. No, she didn't like it one bit. This wasn't the type of thing that could be sorted out with a trip to the library, not that she hadn't tried, but to no avail.  
  
'Hey, Moine?' Ron's voice brought her back to reality. 'Where's Harry?'  
  
'Quidditch practice,' she said before shuffling through her notes, pretending to be immersed in schoolwork. Maybe if she looked busy he'd leave her to get back to her thoughts.  
  
'Oh,' Ron replied looking a bit disappointed. 'So...you feel like a game of wizard's chess?' He looked hopefully up at her.  
  
She sighed. It was times like this she seriously thought about investing in an invisibility cloak. 'I'm rather busy at the moment, Ron. I need to finish up this Transfiguration essay.'  
  
'Any reason in particular you're looking at your Potion's notes then?' He gestured to the roll of parchment she clutched in her hands.  
  
She blushed slightly before tucking the notes away in her bag. He'd caught her. How was she going to talk her way out of this?  
  
'Easy,' the voice inside her answered. 'Tell him. He's your friend. He'll understand.' No she reasoned. He was apt to get angry, and he wasn't likely to understand more than she did. She'd just have to make a quick retreat and wait for Harry to get back. Yes, Harry would listen to her calmly, and help her make sense of it all. After all, he'd helped her out countless times before. Harry was always there for her. He was her best friend.  
  
'You know,' she muttered to Ron, hoping to come up with a reasonable excuse, 'I'm really very tired. All this studying has caught up to me. I think I'll just call it a night.' She grabbed her bag and headed up to the stairs to the girls dormitory as fast as she could, willing herself not to trip on the steps in her haste.  
  
'But, Mione, it's only seven. Mione?' She ignored Ron's protests and slammed the door to the seventh year girls dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and let her mind wander to her earlier thoughts.  
  
She hadn't developed feelings for that slimy little git, had she? All he'd done was let his eyes appreciatively rake over her body, taking in her new curves, and suddenly she couldn't get him out of her head? This wasn't right. In all her seven years at Hogwarts, she'd never let herself bother with guys, and now it seemed hormones had finally gotten the better of her. True, he did have a gorgeous body, all those years of quidditch practice had done nicely for him. And he was classically handsome with his long pale blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and pale skin. But he'd proven himself evil on so many occasions. Not to mention his family was proven to be connected closely with the dark lord. Draco Malfoy, the name sent shivers down her spine, in the most uncomfortable manner. Or at least what she told herself was an uncomfortable manner. Her mortal enemy, raised to hate her for her blood, and yet the object of her desires. How could she have fallen so blindly into this mess? She was supposed to be the most clever witch in her year, hell, in all of Hogwarts for that matter, yet she'd never felt more stupid. A muffled knock on the door echoed through the silence of the room, breaking Hermoine from her thoughts.  
  
'Hermoine?' Harry's voice called softly through the door. God, how long had she been lying here thinking? She glanced down at her watch before registering the time in her brain. Ten o'clock? Of course Harry would be back from quidditch practice by now, and if Ron had told him of her strange behavior he'd be sure to check on her. Had she really been lost in her own confusion for three hours? Harry knocked again when she didn't answer him. 'Hermoine, are you okay? Can you open this door please?' She stretched her stiff legs before climbing down from the bed to make her way to the door. 'Mione?' Harry asked worriedly as the door swung open and he noticed the look of tiredness on her face.  
  
'I'm fine, Harry.' He shot her a doubtful glance. 'No I'm perfectly fine, really. I've just been doing some thinking.'  
  
He wandered further into the room and sat on Lavender's bed. 'Thinking,' he repeated slowly. 'Thinking about what?'  
  
She crossed the room and sat down next to him on the bed. How was she going to do this? She had to tell him, but she'd no idea where to start.  
  
'About Malfoy.' She might as well jump in headfirst, no sense in beating around the bush.  
  
Harry's look of confusion and doubt deepened. 'What about Malfoy? Did he say something to you? Hermione, did he call you...has he been calling you a mudblood again?' At the mention of this foul name, Harry's hands balled into fists.  
  
'No. Well, not recently anyway. And that's nothing to do with it,' she heaved an exasperated sigh.  
  
Harry flexed his hands before running one through his damp hair, a result of an after practice shower. 'Then I don't understand. What's this have to do with him?'  
  
'I don't quite understand myself, Harry,' she paused looking into his green eyes before continuing on. 'The things is...well...you see the thing is...'  
  
'Spit it out, Hermione,' Harry said anxiously.  
  
She paused hoping she was doing the right thing. Harry was able to get just as angry as Ron about this. But she had to tell someone. And of all people she could tell, Harry was the best, she knew it, as much as she dreaded what was coming next. 'The thing is, I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy.' 


	2. Chapter 2

dontpokeelmo: I was able to get the second chapter up a lot faster then I thought I would. Enjoy and I'll try to post this quick more often. Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. Future chapters will be based on the contents of reviews.  
  
glitterfairyxoxo~ Thanks so much for reviewing, you're words mean a lot. I'm glad you like it, and I'll try to post for you this fast again, lol.  
  
NotSoBlondie~ Thank you for reviewing. I just hope this chapter is any good.  
  
*Harry's Point of View*  
  
Harry thought he'd heard her wrong. Surely he had misunderstood what she'd said. Or maybe she found this to be some sort of sick, twisted joke. No, Hermoine would never do something like that. Ron might, but never Hermoine. The only logical explanation was he still had water in his ears from his shower. That or quidditch practice had proved to be far more strenuous than he'd thought. He stared at his feet for a few moments in silence, not trusting himself to speak just yet. When he did manage to find his voice again, it didn't sound as calm as he'd hoped it would.  
  
'You.you're what?'  
  
'I'm falling for Draco Malfoy,' she repeated tonelessly, but she looked nervous as she folded her hands in her lap and gazed intently down at them. She seemed to be just as displeased with this as he was.  
  
'And when did this.happen?' He shifted his gaze back to his feet. What he'd really wanted to ask her was when she had lost all sanity, but he refrained. It was hardly ever a good idea to anger Hermoine when she was confused, and if you ever did on the rare occasion that happened, you'd better watch out. She wasn't the most clever witch him her class for nothing, you know.  
  
She began to restlessly refold her hands again and again, and he could see she was trying to come up with an answer. Her movement was beginning to distract him, and he took her hands in his own to hold still. She smiled apologetically up at him.  
  
'I'm not sure. But it's been getting harder to concentrate in lessons, and I hardly remember to do my assignments on time. You know that Transfiguration essay that's due in three weeks?' Harry nodded. 'I haven't even gotten past writing the first line. I'm so behind. I can't keep him off my mind, Harry,' her amber eyes locked with his pleading for help. He began to stroke her hand with his thumb making her sigh in frustration. 'And you've no need to tell me how mental I've become, because believe me, I know.'  
  
'Even if Malfoy is interested in you, It would have never worked," Harry said in a small voice. He saw anger flare into her eyes. Oh no, he'd done it. He hoped she wouldn't hex him into next year.  
  
'And why not?' Her voice was stern. Who the hell did she think she was, getting mad at him? Wasn't he trying to help her here?  
  
'Because Malfoy's only interested in one thing, and once he got it he'd throw you away,' Harry replied not being able to curb the anger edging into his own voice. 'He's only interested in a challenge. He doesn't care about you.'  
  
'And why wouldn't he?' She pulled her hands away from him and swiftly stood from the bed.  
  
'Because he doesn't see who you are. All he sees are the physical changes you've made over the summer. Why else would he suddenly find you appealing?'  
  
She looked hurt. 'So you're saying that there's no other reason he could be attracted to me except for my body? Maybe he's changed, Harry. I know it's hard to explain, but I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. Something's different.'  
  
Harry snorted. Draco Malfoy change? Yes, and maybe Neville would remember the passwords to the common room for the rest of the term. That was likely. 'That's not change, Hermoine. That's lust. He's still the same prat we met our first year here, and you know it. Don't tell me that you've forgotten all the things Malfoy's done to us. Can't you remember what he calls you?'  
  
'I know bloody well what he calls me, Harry,' She spat, making her way to her own bed. He knew what she was planing to do, and he wasn't going to let her. She was going to shut him off, and he wasn't ready to end this conversation just yet. There was so much more he needed to know. So many questions he needed answered. But the way things looked, Hermoine didn't even have the answers to those herself.  
  
'Then why? Why him.' And why not me, his brain added. No, he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't do this now. Hermoine was just his friend. So what if he sometimes felt like taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply. It didn't mean anything. Okay, so maybe he had a few romantic feelings for her. And it was only natural, after all. They spent practically all their time together, and it wasn't as if all those fights with Voldemort hadn't brought them closer together. He'd just have to deal with these feelings later.  
  
'You think this is what I want?' She reached for the hangings around her bed and started to draw them around her. Obviously she'd had enough conversation. He knew he couldn't have continued it on if he'd tried. 'Sorry, but I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning, Harry.'  
  
He frowned. She was shutting him out. Slowly he stood from Lavender's bed and reluctantly walked towards the door. 'Goodnight Hermoine,' he sighed as he left the girls dormitory and headed into the common room. Hopefully he could get an armchair near the fire, it might help him sort out these feelings after all, but as he headed over to a vacant spot someone called to him. He turned around and spotted Ron seated at a table with parchment scattered around him.  
  
'What's this?' Harry grinned at the redhead. 'Ronald Weasley doing homework on his own? Are you feeling well?'  
  
'Shut it,' Ron snapped and looked in anguish at the parchment rolls surrounding him. 'Either help me predict my cause of death next Tuesday or sod off. By the way how's Mione? You talked with her, didn't you?'  
  
'She's fine,' Harry laughed. 'Divination?' He questioned looking at the particular piece of parchment lying before Ron, who nodded. 'Have you considered death by Arogog?'  
  
'Think that's clever, do you? You weren't so sure of yourself when that rather large spider was carrying you off, now were you?' Ron shuddered at the memory. 'I think I'll just get decapitated again. Think she'll notice I've used that one three times already?' Ron looked thoughtfully from his notes to Harry. 'You were up there in her dormitory quite awhile,' He raised an eyebrow, and Harry knew Ron could tell he wasn't being told the whole truth. Sure, Ron always put off his homework until the last minute, failed miserably in Potions and was always asking Hermoine for help with assignments, but he was really very perceptive and bloody brilliant in his own way. Harry, of course, would never admit that to him though.  
  
'She just say's she tired,' Harry said quickly not wanting to focus his thoughts back on Hermoine until he was alone. He knew he had to talk to her again, talk some sense into her. He'd just have to catch her before they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron was a late sleeper, so he'd have no problem being able to talk to her without interference. He shuddered. Malfoy? 'So,' his thoughts turning back to Ron who'd begun scribbling again on the roll of parchment in front of him. 'How exactly are you planning on getting decapitated this time?' 


	3. Chapter 3

dontpokeelmo: The third chapter is finally up, and it took me even longer than I expected it would. Sorry for the wait. It's a bit longer than my other chapters, so I hope you don't mind. I would like to give a general thanks to all the people who've reviewed. Please continuing reading and reviewing, I would like to hear all comments and opinions on this story. Remember that future chapters will be based on the contents of reviews. Thanks. P.S.~ I'm trying to find a BETA, so if you're interested then please let me know.  
  
Soccergirl2044~ Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me about the spacing. I wasn't aware that the way I had it originally laid out might be a bit confusing. I hope this helps in making it less so. And I'm glad you like the story. With luck, I might be able to produce more chapters that aren't entirely trash, lol.  
  
SaDiStIc-FrEaK1~ Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you like the story, and please continue to read and review it. By the way I absolutely love your pen name.  
  
Apollonia2~Thank you very much for reviewing. Thanks for you're comment on the story as well. I am a big fan of Draco, Hermoine and Harry triangles also, though I started out as a Draco / Hermoine shipper. I just think it gets more interesting when you throw a third person into the mix, especially with a character like Harry. It makes things more fun to write, and I hope, more enjoyable to read.  
  
Nami1~I'm happy that you like the story, and am very pleased to hear it's making you curious. That was one of the things I have been aiming for, and was hoping I was able to evoke in my readers. Thanks very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Please continue to read and review.  
  
*Draco's Point of View*  
  
God, Pansy could talk. Did her incessant chattering ever cease? It might not have been so awful if the topic of conversation was interesting, but really, who honestly cared about whether or not plaid was in this season? He sure as hell didn't. Still, her family was wealthy and played a dominant role in wizarding society, so it wouldn't do to push her aside. That and his father would throw a fit if he learned that Draco had begun to anything less than patronize a Parkinson, and he'd be damned if he gave his father yet another reason to torture him. Besides, he'd become quite good at tuning her out. Maybe if he just nodded his head and occasionally grunted an agreement, she wouldn't be any the wiser. Stifling a yawn, he let his attention freely wander around the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, taking note of Potter, Weasley and Granger's absence. Sure, Weasley was always late to breakfast, but usually Potter and Granger could be counted on to make a punctual appearance. Gryffindors must have a thing for punctuality he thought before a hand connected with the side of his head.  
  
'Ouch. What the hell was that for?' he hissed at Pansy shooting her an evil glare and massaging the injury with his fingers.  
  
'For not paying attention to me,' she whined in return. 'I asked you a question.' She was really starting to try his patience.  
  
'Well, get on with it. I'm listening now.' He wasn't going to allow her to smack him again. 'I wouldn't be surprised if that left a mark on my face,' he thought sourly. He could hear the mocking voices of the Slytherins now, symboling the hand imprint on his high cheekbone to be the result of a lover's quarrel with Pansy, and the thought made him shudder.  
  
I asked if you'd seen Granger lately. She's changed so much over the holiday. Not that she looks any better, mind you, but I was just saying to Blaise the other day...' Pansy's voice faded out again as thoughts of Hermoine Granger began to form in his mind.  
  
For once Pansy had been right; she had changed over the summer. But, unlike Pansy, he thought Hermoine looked loads better. She'd somehow managed to tame that once wild hair of hers, and it fell in curls down her back. She also had discovered makeup, though she didn't use much, and the lip-gloss she always seemed to wear drew his attention to what looked to be normal sized teeth. She'd filled in, and had received some tantalizing curves, or at least allowed them to be somewhat displayed in public. As much as it pained him to admit it, the little mudblood was stunning. But no matter the looks, she was still the same Granger. She had proven that when he had run into her at Diagon Alley the week before school started up again.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was in the Quality Qudditch Supplies store. He hadn't really noticed her at first, because she was trailing behind Potter and Weasley like some sort of a shadow. When he did manage to spot her hovering around behind them, the sight made him look twice. What did Potter and Weasley have a pretty girl following them for? Some crazed stalker of the boy who lived, no doubt. But he still couldn't see why anyone would desire to stalk old Scar Head when he, Draco Malfoy, was around. He was ten times better looking then Potter anyway. All that nonsense about him surviving the Dark Lord, when it was only because he hadn't managed to be killed properly.  
  
He shot another glance at the girl thinking there was something oddly familiar about her. If he didn't know any better he'd say she reminded him of someone he knew, but couldn't place.  
  
'Holy Shit!' he cursed recognizing the girl at last. His mother gave him a stern look. 'It's Granger,' he muttered under his breath. But no, it couldn't be. Since when did Granger look so...well...for lack of better word, hot? This wasn't the Granger he had been used to. What would his father say if he knew that Draco had been attracted to a half muggle? And did he even care anymore what his father thought?  
  
'Draco, darling, you know that I don't approve of foul language.' Oh, sure, because God forbid servants of the Dark Lord should cuss in public. That would tip off the ministry right away, that would. Someone could fire the dark mark at the World Quidditch Cup and practically get away with it, but to say 'Shit' in public would get you immediately sent to Azkaban for life. A known fact, of course, but he couldn't say that to his mother.  
  
'Sorry, mum,' he said turning his gaze back to Hermoine. Damn, she looked good.  
  
'I'm heading over to have tea with Mrs. Bulstrode. Think you can manage without me for awhile?' Draco looked Mrs. Bulstrode over. So this was Millicent's mother. He never need wonder where she got her looks from. Her mother didn't seem to be much of a pixie, herself either. He turned back to Hermoine.  
  
'Yes, mum.' But her hair wasn't busy. What happened to her hair?  
'I'll meet you at Florish and Blotts in about an hour. Don't forget to get everything you need for school.'  
  
'I won't, mum.' He didn't remember her having those curves, and he certainly didn't remember her wearing clothing that made them noticeable like that. If he didn't control himself, he might just start drooling, and what a sight that would be.  
  
'And go to get new school robes. You've grown almost two inches this summer, so your old ones will be too short.' Damn it all, would that woman ever leave?  
  
'I'll go, mum.' And were her teeth always that straight and perfect?  
  
'You've grown up so much,' his mother sighed before turning and leaving to join the other woman who had been patiently waiting a few feet away. Draco tore his gaze away from Hermoine to watch his mother walk off.  
  
'Mothers,' he huffed rolling his eyes, though he still liked how she fussed over him. It wasn't like his father ever took much notice of little things like his growth. And Pansy? Well she fussed too much for her own good. But at least she was a pure blood. Granger was a mudblood, and...bloody hell, he was attracted to her. How could this have happened? It wasn't as if anything would come of this. They still shared a mutual hatred, and she would have nothing to do with him. Still the thought made him even more attracted to her. He was Draco Malfoy, and he could have any woman he wished. Except for Hermoine Granger that is. Oh, but he'd could fix that. After all, he had inherited his stunning good looks from his father, the only good trait Lucius was capable of passing on, and no girl could resist those after all. Not even one the likes of Hermoine Granger.  
  
He allowed his gaze to wander back to Hermoine, and was shocked to find her eyeing him as well. He smirked, making her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink, and strode on over towards her. He could have some fun with Potter and Weasley and get a closer look at Granger as well. Wait, where did Potter and Weasley go? They must have slipped off when he wasn't looking. Oh well, it would just be him and Granger then, what a pity. He inwardly chuckled.  
  
'Malfoy,' Hermoine said looking nervously around for her two friends when he stopped in front of her. He smirked down at her imagining how intimidating he must look hovering almost a whole head over her. 'What do you want Malfoy?' She glared up at him suspiciously. He let his eyes obviously travel down her body and back up again, his smirk widening.  
  
'Where'd the dynamic duo get off to?' He wanted to make sure that he had an insult ready in case they suddenly showed up by her side.  
  
'Looking at polish for Harry's broomstick, but they'll be back at any moment.'  
  
'Afraid of me, Granger? Need your bodyguards to protect you? And I thought you could take care of yourself.'  
  
'I can,' she responded quickly. 'You just better watch yourself, because I spent the entire holiday reading up on advanced hexes. If you're not careful I'll have you dancing around for hours. Malfoy the dancing ferret, and I'd even be generous enough to give you five percent of the admission fee.' He sneered as she smiled up at him triumphantly.  
  
'That's not advanced, Granger. Flitwick taught the Slytherins that particular charm in our fifth year. It might be advanced for a Gryffindor though, as I know you tend to fall a bit behind the other houses when it comes to lessons.'  
  
'If anyone falls behind, it's the Slytherins, and I'll still find a way to make you pay if you try anything.'  
  
'Might I make several requests? I can think of a few things I'd just love you doing to me.' Draco smirked and arched his eyebrows, causing Hermoine to blush beet red.  
  
'That...that wasn't what I was suggesting, and you know it, Malfoy. As if I'd want to do anything of that nature to you.' Draco spotted Crabbe and Goyle stumble into the store during her last words, and he began to back away slowly towards them.  
  
'Your face would suggest otherwise, but don't worry, Granger. I promise you'll enjoy it, and it won't hurt too much.'  
  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
  
Looking up, Draco saw that Granger and Potter had finally managed to grace the rest of the school with their presence, and seemed to be having a rather heated argument. He smirked remembering he had double potions today, his favorite class with the Gryffindors, and turned his attention back to Pansy. This day was looking better every minute.  
  
(A/N: I wish to apologize for the cheesy way I handled the flashback scene. Please don't hold it against me, as I wasn't very sure how to deal with writing it. I'm terribly sorry about it.) 


	4. Chapter 4

dontpokeelmo: Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. I've been incredibly busy these past weeks with school starting up again and working. I hope you enjoy the third chapter, and that it's any good at all (I was having quite the case of writer's block while trying to write it). I would like to give a general thanks to all the people who've reviewed. Please continuing reading and reviewing, I would like to hear all comments and opinions on this story. Remember that future chapters will be based on the contents of reviews. Thanks. P.S.~ I'm still trying to find a BETA, so if you're interested then please let me know.  
  
Serpent du feu~ Thanks so much for reviewing. I can't wait to write it as well, though I'm afraid you might have to wait a few more chapters until anything happens. It will be worth the wait, I hope. And thanks for giving me the directions to getting more reviews; I appreciated it very much. Please continue to read and review.  
  
Apollonia2~ Thank you very much for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it. Please continue to read and review.  
  
Nami1~ Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Hope I managed to produce something that was decent with this chapter. Please continue to read and review.  
  
Ceres Vesta~ Thanks very much for taking the time to review. I'm glad you like it. Hope I can add more faster than I did this time around. Please continue to read and review.  
  
ashlee: Thanks very much for the sweet review. I love getting encouragement on my writing, it helps me in continuing to write. I'll be sure to mail you every time I add up a new chapter. Please continue to read and review.  
  
bianca6~ Thanks for the review. You really don't know how much it means to hear you say that. See, I have this problem when I write, where I think that everything I write comes out horribly, and usually end up throwing said written work away. I'm rather surprised that I've posted any of this, because I thought that it wasn't very good to begin with, really. I'm glad that at least the people who have reviewed think it's any good. Please continue to read and review.  
  
noisyamie~ Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story, and I'll try and update for you faster next time. Please continue to read and review.  
  
*Ron's Point of View*  
  
They were at it again. The secrets. The timed silence that always began when he entered the room. Was he not supposed to notice any of this? Did they really believe him to be that incredibly thick? And bloody hell, why didn't the trust him? Ron looked glumly at the food surrounding him. It wasn't as if he couldn't keep secrets, at least he could when they were as big as this one seemed to be. If only he hadn't been late to breakfast this morning, he might have been able to catch more of what Harry and Hermione had been saying. As it was, the only words of it he'd been able to hear didn't make much sense to him at all. "But I don't love him. And it's not like I'm happy about having these feelings for him." That had been Hermione, he knew her voice anywhere. But who was this guy she spoke of? It couldn't be Harry. And it most certainly was not Ron, himself. So who could this mysterious man be that Hermione had chosen to bestow these "feelings" upon. Unless....it wasn't a teacher was it? It couldn't be. But then again Hermione loved knowledge so much, she might be one to fall for someone who had more than she did. No, she was far too sensible for that, wasn't she? But before he could have any of these questions answered, she had caught sight of him, and all conversation of this topic ceased. Not that Ron hadn't tried to continue it. They just wouldn't answer his questions. And what was with those damned glances Hermione and Harry kept shooting each other? He wouldn't be able to stand the awkward silence much longer.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione. She was using her fork to prod at the contents of her plate. He let his gaze wander to Harry, who he was sure had been chewing that same bite of toast ten minutes earlier. This was insane.  
  
'Okay,' Ron sighed through gritted teeth, not being able to take anymore. "What the fuck is going on here?'  
  
'Ron!' Hermione chided. 'Don't talk like that. If a teacher where to hear you....' she looked nervously around her.  
  
'I don't give a rats arse who hears me, now what is going on here?' Ron shot her an angry glare.  
  
'Nothing, Ron. Everything is fine. I don't know what you're talking about.' Hermione speared some eggs with her fork and brought them to her mouth slowly. 'Don't be paranoid.'  
  
'I know you're lying to me. Both of you,' he added turning to Harry. 'So you'd better tell me what is going on right now. All of it.' Harry would tell him. Harry told him everything. Harry didn't keep secrets.  
  
'It isn't my story to tell,' Harry sighed and pointed at Hermione with is fork. 'If she wants you to know, she can tell you herself.' Since when did Harry keep anything from him? He was his best friend! Ron noticed Hermione glare at Harry.  
  
'It's nothing of any importance really.' She stared back down at her plate.  
  
'I can't believe this! Do you think I don't know you well enough to know when you're lying to me? You're my best friend, Hermione. Honestly,' he huffed.  
  
'Alright,' she said mentioning for his to lower his voice when several students looked in their direction. 'Not here okay? At least let's go someplace a bit more quiet.' Ron nodded and she continued on. 'In five minutes meet me by the quidditch pitch,' and with that she stood, slung her bag over her shoulder, and solemnly walked out of the great hall. Ron let his gaze fall to Harry, whose eyes bore into Hermione's back, watching every step she took.  
  
'Harry?' Ron shot him a questioning look. "What is going on? Who does Hermione have feelings for?'  
  
'I told you, Ron. This is her story to tell you, her decision, and not mine. It isn't my place to say anything more than I already have.' Ron could see a mixture of emotions pass through Harry's eyes, including one he hadn't seen Harry use since the days he had dated Cho all those months ago. Sure, Harry was followed around by many admirers. And he had his fair share of fan clubs around the school, but Harry had managed to stay decently levelheaded. And when it came to dating, Harry had only had a handful of girlfriends, and they didn't last long. Each time would end and it would be months before Ron noticed Harry even looking at girls again. He wasn't like Draco Malfoy who went through women like they were water. No, Harry respected women. But he had managed to get burned when it came to being committed to them, and he was always so busy with quidditch practice that he never really had the time. 'I only have time to train right now,' that's what he always said, 'No time to be bothering with finding a girl.' But still, Ron knew that Harry was lonely. Every respectable guy was lonely when he didn't have a girl to hold. Ron knew that feeling well. He suddenly understood. Harry had fallen in love. Harry had fallen in love with Hermione. And Hermione? She wanted someone else.  
  
'You love her,' Ron looked down at his plate again. He never liked talking about these sort of things. Obviously whatever Harry was expecting Ron to say, it wasn't that, and he dropped his toast in surprise.  
  
'What? What are you talking about, Ron? She's my best friend; of course I love her. You're my best friend too, and I love you as well. Now never make me say that again.'  
  
'She means more to you then just a friend, Harry. You love her. You want to be with her. She's suddenly become more than a friend and you're too scared to admit it, but you know I'm right. You're afraid of losing her.'  
  
Harry met Ron's gaze. 'When did you become so bloody perceptive, Ron?'  
  
'It comes and goes,' Ron shrugged. 'So you admit it, then?'  
  
'Yes, I might as well stop trying to hide it from myself. Yes, I love her, Ron.'  
  
'And she loves someone else.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Who?' Maybe Ron would be able to get some information after all.  
  
'She'll tell you soon enough.' Damn Harry and his loyalty, Ron inwardly cursed. He wished Harry would stop being so noble and just tell him who it was Hermione fancied. 'You need to go now anyway,' he continued looking down at his watch. 'It's been five minutes.'  
  
'Yea,' Ron said remembering Hermione's last words. 'Yea, I suppose it has.' Ron stood up and slung his own bag over his shoulder, imitating Hermione's action, and turned to leave the Great Hall as well.  
  
'Just promise me something, Ron,' Harry added before he had started for the doors. 'Don't say anything about this to her.'  
  
'I won't, but you should. And after this, no more bloody secrets, okay?' Ron said turning back around to face Harry. 'No more.' Harry nodded in agreement and Ron took off towards the doors leading out to the pitch. Once he managed to get outside, he practically took off running in the direction of the stadium. It was only when Hermione came in view that he slowed down to catch his breath.  
  
'You're late,' she pointed out while he breathed heavily. 'I said five minutes, not seven.'  
  
'Spare me the lecture, Hermione, and just tell me what's going on,' he said interrupting her now that he was able to speak.  
  
'Right. Well you see, Ron. It would seem that I've...'  
  
'Developed feelings for someone. Yes, I know that part. Get on with the rest of it,' he interrupted again impatiently.  
  
'Well, that's it, then. There is no more to it. I've developed feelings for someone.'  
  
'For who, Hermione. For whom have you developed these feelings?'  
  
'Oh, well that's the part you wanted to know?' She attempted a dumb look. It was too bad she couldn't pull it off. Hermione was no actor, and Ron was starting to get impatient.  
  
'Yes, that's the part I wanted to know.'  
  
'Well, then I suppose I ought to tell you.'  
  
'Hermione Granger, quit staling and tell me who it is you've developed these feelings for.'  
  
'Don't yell, Ron. There's no reason to yell. Just calm down.'  
  
'I will when you answer me.'  
  
'Oh all right, Ron,' she sighed and looked doubtful for a moment before continuing on. 'It's...it's Malfoy.'  
  
Ron stood there staring for a few moments. She liked Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The same Malfoy that tortured her for all those years about her busy hair, enlarged teeth, and bookworm status? The same Malfoy that had on countless occasions call her a mudblood? The one that was supposed to be their enemy? 'Excuse me? Who was it you said you'd developed feelings for? I could have sworn I just heard you say Draco Malfoy, but that can't be right.'  
  
'No,' Hermione said, and Ron saw a sudden boldness spring into her mannerism. 'No, Ron, you heard me quite well. I did say Draco Malfoy. And you can spare me the lecture, because you should be aware that I've been through that already with Harry. One can't help who they develop feelings for Ron.'  
  
'Yes, one can,' Ron said, his temper rising every second. No wonder Harry was upset. Harry loved Hermione and she loved Draco Malfoy. Of course Hermione didn't know Harry had feelings for her, but all the same. It was as if she had chosen Malfoy over Harry, and that had to hurt. That had to hurt bad. 'One can control whom they do not develop feelings for. I would think you wise enough to know better than to go and fall for him!'  
  
'Why, what is so bad about him? Besides having a father who is aid to You Know Who? He's changed, Ron. Am I the only one who can see that?' Now Ron had thought she had gone absolutely raving mad. She must be insane. Draco Malfoy change? That was about as possible as Neville getting through a potions class without any incidents. Hell, make that any class without an incident.  
  
'Are you feeling well, Hermione? Could it be possible he mixed a love potion into something you drank?'  
  
'I'm feeling fine, Ron. And no, I would have noticed the symptoms long before the potion started to take effect,' she said angrily.  
  
'Well, if you're dumb enough to develop feelings for Draco Malfoy, then you may very well be dumb enough to not notice the symptoms of a love potion, Hermione.' Ron was so furious he was shaking with anger, and yet he knew this was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to be angry. And yet he felt as though she was turning her back on him and Harry. Most especially that she was turning her back on Harry, who did love her after all. And still, Ron loved her as well. His love just constituted as more of a sisterly love.  
  
'This is why I didn't want to tell you, Ron,' she said picking her bag off the ground and slinging it over her shoulder as she had done before. 'I knew you would act like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I've a potions class to attend. Just because you're late to everything doesn't mean I have to be.' And with that she turned on her heel, and headed back towards the school at a brisk walk. Ron stood there staring after her, hurt by her last words.  
  
'Damn women,' he muttered into the light breeze that blowed his hair a bit into his eyes. 'Damn Malfoy.' 


	5. Chapter 5

dontpokeelmo: I would like to first offer a general thanks to all who read and reviewed. Secondly, I feel an apology is in order, as it took me so long to get the fifth chapter up, but I hope you will enjoy it. Please continuing reading and reviewing, I would like to hear all comments and opinions on this story. Remember that future chapters will be based on the contents of reviews. Thanks. Also, much thanks to my beta sea-Shel123, she's the greatest, and without her I would be lost.  
  
*Hermione's Point of View*  
  
Hermione slowly sank into a chair; the cold air numbing her body as tears surged from her eyes. The potions classroom was empty, eerie, but welcoming nonetheless. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs as she struggled to gain hold on her racing thoughts. Why were her two best friends treating her as though she had now become something slimy they had found on the sole of their shoes? Something foul and dirty. Sure she'd anticipated Ron's anger, even counted on it; after all, it was the entire reason she's avoided telling him in the first place. But Harry? She hadn't expected his reaction; the constant look of betrayal his face conveyed each time his eyes managed to meet hers. The thought of his sudden coldness towards her, much like the abandoned potion classroom was almost too much to bear, and she began to cry even harder.  
  
'Hermione?' She jumped as the sound of Harry's voice floated across the silent air. Quickly wiping her tears from her face, she attempted to compose herself before turning to face him. She couldn't allow him to see her like this. So weak and miserable. She couldn't allow him to see how this was affecting her. How much his blatant rejection of her friendship had hurt her. 'Hermione, what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing,' she said with a slight smile. Amber eyes connected with green, and she held his gaze until she couldn't stank to look at him any longer.  
  
'You're a terrible liar, you know. Your eyes give you away.' He brought his hand up to brush away a stray tear she had missed, and his finger lingered a moment before he pulled it away, almost as though the contact with her skin had burned him. She couldn't read the expression his eyes had taken on, but now he almost looked ashamed. Like a lost schoolboy being scolded by his mother. But the problem was, he wasn't a boy any longer. He had grown into a man. How could she not have seen it before? How could she have missed the way his jaw had grown broad and strong? The awkward moment passed, and he heaved a heavy sigh. 'Ron only acts that way because he cares about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see you hurt.'  
  
Her cheeks flushed with anger, but she managed to control her temper and an even tone as she replied. 'And why are you two so sure that he would hurt me?' But inside, she knew how ridiculous that had to sound. It was Malfoy they were speaking of. The boy who found making fun of her as a form of very enjoyable entertainment. The fact was, he was as likely to change as Neville's potions grade. In other words, not any time soon. He would never have feelings for her such as she had for him. And yet the thought made her wonder, why she, herself, was having feelings for such a rotten person. It went beyond a physical attraction. She saw something more in him, possibly something that no one else could, even Malfoy himself. But why? Why Malfoy, and why not someone more sensible for her like Harry? No, she wouldn't do that to herself, she had gotten over her feelings for Harry long ago.  
  
'Because, Hermione, we've both seen the way he treats women. You deserve someone better. A man that sees you for the real Hermione Granger, and not just a quick shag. You need a man that truly loves you.' He broke off and looked absentmindedly at the contents of an ominous jar sitting on Snape's desk.  
  
'A man like you, Potter?' The coldness surrounding Hermione intensified as she watched the form of Draco Malfoy emerge from the shadows. His tall form seemingly glided across the floor as he moved towards them. 'Noble, brave and true, Potter?' Hermione winced. She never managed to find a moment free of Malfoy; he was either in her thoughts or in her presence. She tried to focus her thoughts on the pewter caldron before her, and not the way the candles illuminated his face, making his stormy gray eyes flash with, was that anger? Was that the same hurt look she had seen Harry wearing only a few hours before at breakfast? Could it possibly be that he had seen Harry comforting her and believed it to be something more? She took little note of Harry swiftly standing and starting for Malfoy, poised to strike if need be. She was too lost in her confusion, but his voice managed to bring her back to reality.  
  
'Sod off, Malfoy,' Harry spat through gritted teeth.  
  
'Was I interrupting something then?' A smirk danced across his face, all trace of any anger lost. 'Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. I thought you Gryffindors used the Astronomy Tower for endeavors of that nature.' Hermione rose with a jolt, and her small hand connected with his cheek.  
  
'Miss Granger!' Damn. She turned around to face none other than the potions master himself. She couldn't help slapping him, she really couldn't. Something inside her just snapped. 'I would think that a person such as yourself would know that the rules of this school prohibit violence of any sort.' Malfoy smirked triumphantly along with Snape. 'I'm afraid that the deduction of points from Gryffindor for such behavior is in order. I think twenty-five should just about do it. Now take your seat. You too Mr. Potter,' he added, taking note of Harry's presence. 'Class is to begin shortly, and we've a difficult assignment for today, there is no time to waste.' Hermione slipped to the back of the class, a fuming Harry at her side, and set up the potions supplies as directed on the board while the rest of the class filled in quickly. She noticed Ron was missing, but all thoughts of him vanished as the lesson began, and she focused on the task at hand.  
  
'Today, we will be making the highly complex Veritaserum Potion. For those of you who were too lazy to consult your books,' his gaze fell on the Gryffindors. 'The Veritaserum is a truth potion that is so strong, with only a few drops you could spill your inner most secrets for all to hear.' The corners of Snape's mouth twitched up in a smirk as he continued on, the thought of testing this statement out gave him great joy. 'Now under normal circumstances, the use of this potion is controlled very strictly by Ministry guidelines, but Dumbledore has obtained permission for me to teach this lesson. In a moment, you will pair up, and begin to follow the instructions on the board. Follow each step correctly,' he paused to glare harshly at Neville, who visibly shrank back in fear, 'and the potion should turn out completely clear, odorless and tasteless. Adding any ingredients out of order, or substituting others, will make it become lurid orange, and give off a burnt rubber smell. At the end of class you will fill a crystal bottle with a portion of the potions, and we will proceed to begin testing the potion on your partner and yourself. Now, to assure that each pair will work arduously, I have taken the liberty of assigning you your partners. You may thank me later.' A collective groan rung from the class, and Hermione prayed that she wasn't to work with Malfoy as punishment for slapping him earlier. She scooted closer to Harry, who laid his hand reassuringly on her arm, and nodded his head slightly. At least now she had Harry to help her though it. She braced herself as Snape began to divide the class into pairs. 'Now, lets see, Brown and Parkinson, Bulstrode and Patil, Longbottom and Crabbe, Goyle and Potter, Granger and Malfoy,' he continued on, but Hermione wasn't listening any more. Why did these things always happen to her? She began to gather up her things and moved to the opposite side of the room, where Malfoy sat observing her, obviously finding her current predicament amusing.  
  
'Hurry up, Granger, we don't have all day,' he spat. 'Some of us have things we must be doing later.'  
  
'Must you always be so rude Malfoy? Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?'  
  
'My manners are reserved for people more deserving than yourself, mudblood,' he hissed. She brought her hand up quickly to slap him again, but he easily caught her wrist and held it in a vice like grip.  
  
'Don't you ever call me that again, Malfoy, or I'll.'  
  
'Or you're what?' he smirked. 'Be forced to punish me? I'm still waiting for that last time you promised me.'  
  
'And just what did you have in mind?' She raised her eyebrows and wondered just what he was hinting at. His hold on her wrist tightened, and she winced in pain as he laughed at her discomfort.  
  
'Well, I'd thought that would be rather obvious. And they say you're a clever witch, Granger.'  
  
'If you would,' she said, pulling her wrist away from him sharply, 'please refrain from touching me, it would be much appreciated.'  
  
'Oh come now, don't deny you liked having my hand on you, even if it was only your arm. I'm sure you're be positively screaming my name if I were to touch.'  
  
'Malfoy!' she yelled turning bright red. 'Can we focus on the potion here?'  
  
'Screw the potion, I don't feel up to sitting her any longer. I'm leaving.'  
  
'You can't just leave in the middle of class; we need to finish the assignment. You can't just blow this off as if it were nothing.'  
  
'Oh yes I can. Are you forgetting who my father is? He holds Snape in the palm of his hand. No matter what I do, I get top marks in this class. The arrangements have already been made.' He pushed back his chair and gathered his bag from the floor. He turned to go, but leaned down in the pretence of picking up a quill and slid Hermione a small scrap of parchment before he exited the dungeon. She sat there in shock for a few moments, alarmed that Malfoy had walked off in the middle of a lesson, before she took notice of the note in her hand.  
  
Follow me  
  
That's all it said. No explanation, just those two little words. Hermione knew she shouldn't leave the class, but she just couldn't stand sitting there by herself any longer, and her curiosity got the best of her. She picked up her bag quickly and turned to leave, catching a confused look from Harry. Snape hadn't even tried to stop her; apparently Lucius did own the man. Where had Malfoy gone? She looked around the barren hallway.  
  
'What took you so long, Granger?'  
  
'I didn't intend on leaving at first.'  
  
'But you changed your mind?'  
  
'Obviously, Malfoy. Now what is it that was so important you felt the need to pull me out of class?'  
  
"It wasn't as if I could do this here," he smirked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. What was going on here? What was he doing? She tried to pull back, but he firmly held on to her, and lowered his lips softly to her before she was given much chance to think. 


	6. Chapter 6

dontpokelmo: So sorry it took so long to update, but I promise you it was worth the wait. Don't be angry with me at the end of this chapter, remember the story's rater R so something's bound to happen soon, I just have to build up to it, that's all. Thanks so much to my awesome BETA: Shel, she's the best. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've been sent, I'm glad you like the story, and please continue to read and review. Remember, future chapters are based on the contents of reviews. Now on to the real reason you all are here, the story. Hope you enjoy ^.^  
  
*Draco's Point of View*  
  
One word echoed through his head as his tongue softly traced her lips and they parted in response, allowing him passage. Amazing. Where did she learn to kiss like that? No doubt she had practiced with Scarhead and Weasel. So that is what the infamous trio did on the weekends. Her tongue slid out to brush against his, entreating it to dance with hers, and his body was lost to passion. She was torturing him, driving him absolutely crazy with need. He backed her against the wall and pressed his lower body to hers. He could feel himself grow even harder still as she moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away requiring air.  
  
Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and as her eyes fluttered open, her face illuminated in the soft candlelight, she looked beautiful. Bloody Hell! Did he just call Granger beautiful? What was happening to him here? He better be careful, or next he might find himself reciting poetry of his love for her. But of course he didn't love her, or think she was beautiful. That had just been hormones speaking, hadn't it?  
  
'So that's what you pulled me out of a highly critical potions lesson for?' Hermione scoffed. 'I'd have rather stayed in class.'  
  
Draco smirked and laughed dryly. 'Come now, Grange, you can't say you didn't enjoy that.'  
  
'I've had better,' she said with a grin of amusement. Better? How could she have had better?  
  
'I know I kiss loads better than Potter. Even that fool Longbottom could kiss better than him.' He knew he's struck a nerve when he saw a flash of anger passing through her eyes.  
  
'Actually, I beg to differ.'  
  
'You've kissed Potter?' He knew there had been something going on between the two of them. Whenever they were around each other the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.  
  
'No, but.' his finger moved to her lips, silencing her. Draco felt strangely pleased by the fact that he had kissed Granger when Potter hadn't even managed to. He'd have to mention that the next time he saw him. Why wait, when he could track him down after class. He smirked at the thought.  
  
'Shhh, don't let Potter ruin the moment. Care to take this someplace more private?' he asked with a suggestive grin.  
  
'What?' she asked pretending to be confused. Obviously she wasn't the most talented actress. 'Are the hallways not good enough for you?'  
  
'Personally I don't really care,' he said raising an eyebrow. He inwardly laughed at the glare she shot him. She really was cute when she was angry. Merlin, not again! He needed to focus here. 'If you're so adamant on doing this here in the hallways, that's fine with me.' He brought his hands up to unclasp his robe, and moved them lower, beginning to undue his belt buckle.  
  
'Malfoy!' she blushed and turned away from him bringing her hands to her eyes. 'Just because I let you kiss me does not mean I'm going to allow you.that we could.'  
  
'Have sex?' he supplied. "Oh come on now, Granger. You can look at me. All clothes are properly fastened.' She hesitantly took her hands from her face, and slowly turned to face him again.  
  
'Yes,' she nodded. 'I never said that we could have sex.' She looked him defiantly in the eye. 'You have other girls for that.'  
  
Of course there were rumors about him, there always had been. What did one expect to happen when such a handsome Greek god like himself, was forced to attend a school full of girls. It seemed that every week; he was being paired with yet another new fling. Sure he had been with quite a few women, it just wasn't as many as everyone else seemed to think. And it wasn't as if he had made any attempt to ruin his image by correcting those rumors. 'Like who,' he asked curious to see who the lucky lady was assumed to be this time.  
  
'Pansy,' she sneered. 'Pansy Parkinson.' Now that was just wrong, he shuddered.  
  
'I would never sleep with that filth,' he spat.  
  
'At yet, you're snogging in a hallway, and offering to sleep with me. Hermione Granger. A mudblood, or have you forgotten that little fact?'  
  
'What can I say, Granger. You've become intriguing to me now.' He let his gaze familiarly rake over her body.  
  
'Harry was right,' she said, a disgusted look adoring her face that shook him to the core. Since when was a half-muggle, and a Gryffindor at that, allowed to look at him in disgust. Shouldn't it be the other way around? 'You are only interested in girls from one thing.'  
  
'A guy's got to get his thrills somewhere,' he said with a smirk.  
  
'You're one sick person, Draco Malfoy, do you know that? One sick person.' She gave him a look of utter sympathy before turning and stalking down the hall. His first reaction was to run after her, and he did, quite unaware of his own movement.  
  
'Hermione, wait!' he called after her. Since when were they on a first name basis? She paused briefly before continuing on.  
  
'What, does the truth hurt? Just sod off, Malfoy,' she spat his name out as though it were bitter on her tongue, and left Draco to watch her retreat from the dungeons, leaving him completely alone.  
  
'Fuck!' he cursed, kicking his foot hard against the stone wall. Why should he even care that she had left? It wasn't as if he had professed his undying love for her and she had rejected him. He didn't even have feelings for her, for God's sake! Did he? Of course not! Right? Oh God. He was falling for the Mudblood. He kicked the wall again with all his might, and winced in pain as he grabbed his foot. 'Bloody hell,' he muttered hobbling down to the Slytherin common rooms, careful not to put much weight on his aching foot. Yea, the truth hurt all right, and on more than one level. 


	7. Chapter 7

dontpokeelmo~ Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've just been so busy. I've also had a bad case of writers block. Any way, if any of you have any ideas for future twists or turns in this story, or you want to tell me who you think Hermione should end up with, e-mail me at dontpokelmo@hotmail.com, or you can reach me on my aim screen name: dont poke elmo. Any submissions will be most welcome, really they would help tremendously. Please continue to read and review, and remember that future chapters are based on the contents of reviews, but if you don't like the story, just tell me. Also a special thanks to my wonderful BETA Shel.  
  
Oh, and on the point of advertising...and few friends any myself have started up a Hogwarts role playing site: and in order to get up and running we need students, and in needing students we need YOU! Check out the site and become a student.  
  
*Harry's Point of View*  
  
Harry jerked awake as the portrait door to the common room slammed shut, the sound of the fat lady's muffled curses at being awoken in the dead of night occupying the once resounding silence. The fire had been extinguished, and the only source of light was now the narrow beams of moonlight flowing through the icy glass in the windows.  
  
It took him a few moments to remember that he had stayed here to waiting for Hermione to return from. . .well. . .wherever it was she had gone. He must have fallen asleep sometime after one, when the common room had finally emptied of the last Gryffindor stragglers finishing homework that had been put off far too long or having a evening game of wizard's chess. His eyes narrowed in the darkness, searching for the intruder when a thud emitted from an armchair close to him, and a stream of curses sounding much like the fat lady's came from a dim shadow of a figure at his feet.  
  
'You might watch where you're going, it's a bit dark, you know,' Harry whispered into the darkness, and the shining light from the end of his wand revealed Hermione on her backside, flushed, and looking rather cross.  
  
'What are you still doing up? I thought everyone would be asleep by now,' she replied rising and dusting herself off.  
  
'I was just waiting for you. Why weren't you at dinner?'  
  
'I was in the library, Harry. Why? Is it a crime to do one's homework at mealtimes now?'  
  
'You weren't in the library, I checked.' Why was she lying to him? If she was with Malfoy she could just come out and say it, he didn't think he could stand waiting in anticipation much longer.  
  
'So you're checking up on me now, are you?' She shifted agitatedly crossing her arms in defense.  
  
'I was worried about you, I'm still worried about you.' He noticed her eyes were swollen and red from crying. 'Oh, Hermione,' he sighed and rose from the armchair to embrace her. It felt so good to take her into his arms. No, he couldn't think about this now, he had to comfort her. He had to tell her how horrid Malfoy was, and how she should be with him, Harry, instead. 'What did he do to you?' Well. . .he'd get around to telling her eventually.  
  
She melted against him, wrapping her arms around him. 'He kissed me, Harry.' He could feel the tears falling onto his shoulder as she spoke.  
  
'Did he. . . force himself on you?' Harry choked out the words as anger swelled within him. He would beat the shit out of Malfoy, make him pay for making her cry. Make him regret the day he hurt her.  
  
'No, but he said some awful things. You were right, Harry, he does only want to sleep with me. How could I have thought he cared about me? That he would ever care for me. . .'  
  
'He deceived you, as he's done to millions of other girls. Don't be too hard on yourself. How do you think he got his reputation anyway?' He pulled away and pointed his wand towards the fireplace, flames suddenly erupting and springing to life, dancing merrily in the grate. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch nearest the fire and they both sat down. It was awhile before either of them spoke, both letting the heat wash over them, and watching the flames flash now orange, now red, now yellow. She was so close to him, he could feel her breath. The heat from the fire was augmenting, and Harry's mind was becoming a bit clouded.  
  
'I should have spotted it. How thick could I have been to think he desired any of my inner attributes,' she whispered hardly audible.  
  
'Just because he doesn't notice them doesn't mean others don't, Hermione. I've noticed them.' Bloody hell. He hadn't meant to say that, it had just come out. He glanced over at her to see her reaction, but found that her eyes were upon him, her expression unreadable. 'Just about every boy in this school has noticed them.' He tried to hopefully cover up his slip of tongue.  
  
'Everyone here just thinks of me as a bookworm, a studious girl who's only worth is to help write a potions essay, or copy history of magic notes. No one notices me. I'm always in the back, visible only when someone needs help.' She looked beautiful, the light from the fire playing across her face, her eyes bright, her lashes still damp with tears, her hair falling in wisps from her attempt to tie it back.  
  
'Hermione, there could be hundreds of guys that are just too shy to say anything to you.' She snorted and shook her head, the curls now falling freely from their restraints.  
  
'Name one.' She said with a laugh, as though the idea were utterly absurd.  
  
'I've noticed you,' he said, and before he could stop himself, or even think of the consequences, he pulled her into his arms again and brushed his lips against hers before passionately capturing them again in a deep consuming kiss. He had often dreamed about kissing Hermione, doing things that made him wake up staining the sheets, and fighting for air, but it was nothing compared to reality. He felt as though a fire was running through his veins, a heat and desire so intense it would surely burn him, scorch him alive, but as he felt her running her hands through his hair, he didn't want it to ever stop. He was growing harder by the second, his pants now becoming most uncomfortably tight, and he longed to rid himself of them, but he knew he couldn't. A part in his brain registered that Hermione was hurt, venerable, confused. It couldn't happen like this, he was taking advantage of her. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, instantly missing the lack of warmth on his lips. 'I'm. . .sorry, Hermoine, I don't know what came over me.' Her face was so close to his, her ragged pants for air torturing him as they blew across his face.  
  
'It's. . . my fault too, I didn't. . . try and stop it.' She blushed and looked at the fire, deep in thought.  
  
'What are you thinking about?'  
  
'About you, about. . . Malfoy. . .'  
  
Harry felt a knot tighten painfully in his stomach. 'Is he all you ever think about,' he said angrily. 'Didn't you hear a word I just said to you? Do you think it was all a lie? Well, it's not, I really do-'  
  
'Stop,' she interrupted him sternly. 'Don't make this anymore confusing then it already is.' She rose to her feet and swiftly made her way to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories, but before ascending, she turned to face him. 'About what happened tonight, it was just the atmosphere, the conversation, that made us cross the line. The situation just made us think there was something more going on, you're my best friend, of course you're supposed to notice me. Besides, it was hot.'  
  
'You're telling me,' he replied his eyes glazing as he recalled the intense kiss.  
  
'That's not what I meant, Harry. The fire was making the room hot, I could hardly think, my thoughts were all muddled together.' She made to leave, but turned around once more to address him. 'Don't worry about Malfoy hurting me,' her tone was softer. 'I can take care of myself. Thanks for looking out for me all the same. You're a wonderful friend, Harry, and I'd be lost without you.' She turned and climbed up the steps, trying to make as little noise as possible, and Harry watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
'Friend,' he muttered disdainfully. "Always a friend.' He sat staring into the flames an hour more before he willed himself up to bed, telling himself he needed the sleep, though he lie awake for hours with his arms tucked behind his head staring at the canopy. Unbeknownst to him, in the dormitory on the other side of the tower, sleep was evading Hermione that night as well. Sometimes, she was just too stupid for her own good, Harry thought sourly, bringing the pillow over his head attempting to drown Ron's snores a bed away. 


	8. Chapter 8

dontpokeelmo- Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews you left me. I've been a terrible person and left you hanging for so long without an update. Please don't hate me. In short, I've had no life at all for the past few months between work and school and trying to get rid of this AWEFUL writer's block that's been plaguing me for quite awhile now. If you have any ideas or thoughts on how you'd like this to go, I can be reached either via aim: dontpokeelmo, or my e-mail address: dontpokelmohotmail.com. Please continue to read and review, and remember that future chapters are based on the contents of reviews, but if you don't like the story, just tell me. Also a special thanks to my wonderful BETA Shel, who, I'm afraid, I've lost contact with in the past few months. If she's still out there, or if anyone else would like to become my BETA, it would be a tremendous help. Before you read, I decided to take this story in a bit of a different direction. Please let me know what you think: if I should burn this tryout of a chapter and rewrite it based on how it was before, or if I should continue with this somewhat newly twisted plot line. I thought it may make things a bit trickier and a lot more fun between Harry and Hermione and Hermione and Draco.  
  
Oh, and on the point of advertising a few friends and myself have started up a Hogwarts role playing site and in order to get up and running we need students, and in needing students we need YOU! Let me know if you're interested, and I shall give you more information.  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
The snow fell lazily to the ground as the Hogwarts grounds presented a picturesque winter scene. Hermione watched from her warm perch inside the castle as Hagrid struggled, dragging an enormous pine through a thick white blanket of snow.  
  
Christmas was fast arriving, and despite that the weather confined the students to the castle, holiday cheer could be found looming everywhere. Almost everywhere, Hermione corrected herself, as she bleakly watched the tiny flakes drift down to the ground.  
  
She turned from the window to view the empty dormitory, and once again a sudden wave of longing washed over her. Everyone had left to spend the holidays with their family while she'd remained, hoping that the Christmas spirit might mend the rift, fast becoming a chasm between Harry and herself. Life had turned lonely in a matter of weeks.  
  
Harry constantly maintained that things were normal, assuring her that nothing had changed. Yet he had become as cold to her as the ice sculptures that adorned the corridors, beautiful on the outside, but frozen solid within. He put on an act that fooled even Ron, but she could see right through it. But with luck she could spark a blaze to melt it all away. Although it might be best to stay away from fires, as those tended to cause disastrous effects. Her thoughts clouded over as she remembered the kiss, and how amazing it felt to have Harry's lips pressed to hers, but did it mean anything? Of course it meant something, but he was her best friend, how could he ever be anything more? When she began to confront her emotions on Harry, her stomach began to knot and she felt light headed.  
  
And what of Malfoy? He had assumed his cool usual self as though nothing had happened between the two of them, most likely because according to his standards nothing did happen. They hadn't spoken a word since their last encounter, and it made her angry. A small part of her wanted him to chase after her, but she knew that he had far too much pride for that. She laughed dryly at the mental image of Malfoy on his knees kissing her feet, but almost screamed in surprise at a sudden sharp rap from the window behind her.  
  
There, sitting astride his broomstick in all his glory and looking utterly ridiculous wrapped up in numerous garments, was the Malfoy air himself, recognizable only by his windswept fair hair and cold gray eyes. Her hands shook with shock and anger as she fumbled with the latch and swung the window open. The sudden gust of wind chilled her and she rubbed her arms to keep warm while glaring contemptuously at the hovering mass of cloth before her. If she wasn't angry about being interrupted from her thoughts, she'd have found it funny.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Malfoy?" venom dripped from her voice as she could feel his smirk through the layers of cloth draped over him.  
  
"That will be explained in due time, once you stand aside and let me enter. It's not getting any warmer out here, you know." His voice, muffled by a thick emerald scarf, sounded amused, and it sparked anger in Hermione's veins. How could he stand there and demand to enter? She was a very reasonable person, but this was incredulous.  
  
"You're not allowed," she said sourly, and moved for the window to slam it shut when his gloved hand shot out to pin the window open before she could reach it and shoved what she assumed to be his head inside.  
  
"Right, because I can see that with all these people around, the risk McGonagall will find out I'm here is staggeringly high."  
  
She took a few steps back and watched with scathing eyes as he landed inside the room and began to unwrap the scarf encasing his head. "Don't get too comfortable, Malfoy. Just explain yourself and get out."  
  
"I keep forgetting," he sneered, "just how hospitable you Gryffindors really are. I probably would have been better off out there."  
  
"That's the most sense I've ever heard you make, Malfoy."  
  
"As pleasantly entertaining as this is, I didn't come to fight with you."  
  
"Brilliant," she spat. "And why did you come?"  
  
"Meet me alone in the dungeons in an hour. I've acquired something that you may find interesting."  
  
Hermione waited a few seconds before letting out a snort. "You must really think I'm daft. I've seen enough horror movies to know that the girl gets a message like this right before the killer knocks her off."  
  
"What are you going on about? No one's about to kill you, not now anyway."  
  
"Oh well that's assuring."  
  
"Don't you trust me, Granger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, you shouldn't."  
  
"Even more assuring, Malfoy."  
  
"This is not a joke," he said wrapping the scarf back around his head, his voice sounding distant. "One hour in the dungeons," and with that he mounted his broom and flew out as quickly as he'd come, leaving Hermione baffled.  
  
What was he playing at? He had sounded so serious though. And hadn't he said it was something she would find interesting? But of course she wasn't going to go, was she? Maybe she could bring Harry and Ron along just in case. No, Harry would never agree to come, and Malfoy had said to come alone. She would go, but she would make sure to have her wand at hand if it was needed.  
  
The common room was tightly packed despite the fact that most students had left, and Hermione prayed silently she would remain unnoticed as she headed for the portrait door. In passing passed a table of noisy first years playing exploding snap, she spotted Harry and Ron conversing quietly a few tables away. She had seen the two chatting a great deal before, but a stab of pain struck her as she realized she had always been a part of the quiet conversations, and now she was only an observer. Had she hurt Harry so badly that friendship was impossible? Brushing away a stray tear, she attempted to compose herself as she entered the corridors. If Malfoy saw her like this, he would be sure to have a fit. Malfoy! How much time did she have left until she was to meet him? According to her watch, only ten minutes remained, and it took at least twenty to get down to the dungeons from the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Pushing aside all earlier thoughts, she raced down the corridor. If her luck held out, all the teachers would be in the great hall decorating for Christmas, and she could still make it on time.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
Oh bloody hell, not now of all times. "Yes, Professor?" Hermione turned to face the greasy haired, hooked nosed potions professor wearing a sardonic grin.  
  
"Miss Granger, I believe you know that running is forbidden in the corridors," his lips parted to expose yellow teeth. "What, exactly is the rush?"  
  
"Oh nothing, professor, I was just going to the library to meet Harry and Ron so that we could begin on the forgetfulness potion you assigned," she lied, bitting back the bitter comment that he was holding her up.  
  
"Ah, yes," he grinned wickedly. "But however important your little entourage with your boyfriends may be-" he cut off suddenly as a man with long blonde hair, sharp features, and deep gray eyes that could only belong to Lucius Malfoy exited from a seemingly empty classroom.  
  
"As I was saying before, Severus," Lucius's cold voice froze as h is gaze reached Hermione, and a nasty smirk played across his face causing her to shudder. "Well, well, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she struggled to keep the shock and disdain from her voice. "How very pleasant, indeed."  
  
Snape's confused gaze traveled from Lucius, to Hermione, and back. "So you know Draco's father, do you? Well, Miss Granger was just leaving, if you'll excuse us." Snape turned and directed Lucius to the end of the hallway conversing in hushed tones.  
  
That was odd. Since when had Snape and Lucius been on a first name basis? Well that was a waste, she thought sourly, as she checked to make sure Snape was out of sight before she resumed running again.  
  
As she reached the dungeons, she collided into something soft, and hunched over against the cool stone wall, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"You're late." Well, that explained the something soft she had bumped into. Her body went rigid at the sound of the voice.  
  
"And you can tell time," she said between heavy breaths. "You learn something new everyday."  
  
"What crawled up your arse and died?"  
  
"I don't know, but it must be related to whatever's been lodged up yours for the past eighteen years."  
  
"Oh," he dead panned. "Well just how did you manage to get one of my father's genuine dragon-hide boots up your arse?"  
  
"Pure talent. Now why don't you just tell me why I'm here, so we can get this over with."  
  
"Patience, Granger. All will be explained in due time."  
  
"I'm getting awfully bloody tired hearing you say that."  
  
"And I'm bloody tired of not being able to manage a civil conversation with you, but it seems sometimes we can't always get what we want." With a swift flick of his wand, the door to an empty classroom was opened, and he motioned her inside.  
  
"Really, Malfoy!" She let loose a sigh of indignance. "I thought I made it plainly clear before that I won't-"  
  
"Granger, if I wanted in your pants, I would have gotten in by now. Will you stop being ridiculous, and just get in the damn classroom."  
  
She quickly walked past him, her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment. "If you try anything," she muttered, "I'll-"  
  
"I assure you, the only thing I want to do is talk." He pulled out an ancient book from underneath his robes, and set it on a vacant desk. The book was bathed in moonlight, and all Hermione's earlier suspicions and fears were lost as she walked towards it.  
  
"What's this," she asked, gently laying a hand on the leather cover and tracing the gilded lettering with her fingers. "It looks like a different sort of language, but I can't place it. French possibly?"  
  
"Yes, and roughly translated, it reads 'Guiding Light in the Darkness.' There are only three copies of this book in the world: one held by the ministry of Magic, one by Dumbledore, and this particular copy resides in my father's private library."  
  
"Wont your father be angry to find such an important book missing?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from the book to Draco.  
  
"What of it?" his eyes clouded over in an unreadable expression. "He need never know it's missing, besides there's something you need to see." He picked up the book, and flipped to the back while he continued on. "A very long time ago, there was a seer, who predicted the rising of a dark and powerful lord. Most people thought she was mad, and believed her prophecies to be false. She was my great grandmother, and she wrote this book." He found the page he'd been searching for and handed the book to Hermione.  
  
"It wasn't until after she had died that most of her predictions began to be proved true and people began to believe." He pointed to the page and translated "'Enemies Union as Lovers the Demise of the Dark Lord,' the only prophecy that remains. It states that in order for the dark lord to be ultimately defeated, someone close to the boy who lived must fall in love with one of his most hated enemies. The power of their combined love would somehow aid the boy in bringing down the Lord. In defeating Voldemort for good."  
  
Was this some sort of trick? Hermione's mind raced with questions. Why would Malfoy show this to her? Was it true? What did it all mean? "What's your point, Malfoy?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" His voice sounded weary with stress and lack of sleep, and the moonlight illuminated the dark circles under his eyes. "Hermione," she blanched as he used her first name, "we're destined to fall in love."  
  
She snorted. "Please, it could be anyone, if it's even true at all."  
  
Malfoy looked annoyed. "For such a bright girl, you can really be stupid sometimes."  
  
"Why are you showing me this when your father serves Voldemort openly?"  
Draco's body went rigid as he answered stiffly, "He is my father's Lord, not my own. I serve myself."  
  
"But you hate Harry, why are you trying to help him?"  
  
The tension in his body receded, and the anger in his eyes were replaced by confusion as he remained silent for so long Hermione thought he may not answer. "You know, I keep asking myself that same question." 


End file.
